Getting her Back
by FallenDarkAngel2
Summary: Disclaimer- i do not own Victorious!   So this is a story i came up with when i was in the hospital
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Victorious!

AN- Ok so I came up with this while I was in the hospital so please review! And I hope you like it!

How? How could she move on just like that? Maybe she was cheating on me…no. That's not like her. Jade isn't the type to cheat, she is many things but a cheater. 'I thought. I frowned at the sight of my ex-girlfriends sitting with some guy in the table across from him. I watched as Jade did her famous hair flip and the guy just laughed. They were talking but I don't know what about. And then, out of no where the guy kissed her. He kissed Jade and she didn't seem to care. I fought the urge to go to them and yell at Jade for being a slut. I mean, she could at least pretend to be a bit hurt.

"Hey Beck," Tori said puling me away from my thoughts. She sat across from me, blocking my view of Jade.

"Hey Tori." I replied. She smiled and one by one my friends came. Cat sat next to Tori, and Robbie to my right, next to Cat.

"Hey guys. And girls." Andre said settling down to my left. He looked at me.

"You ok man?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Yeah…ever since yesterday, you've been a bit…distracted." Tori spoke up.

"I sure wouldn't be, if me and the cold blooded witch were over." Rex, Robbie's annoying puppet said. I sent a glare at Robbie. What the hell? Don't say that about Jade…wait, why do I care.

No one said anything after that. They began to eat lunch while I just drank my coffee.

"Aww, did you guys see that?" Cat asked happily. We looked at her.

"Jade and Adam look so cute together!" She explained.

They were walking together back to the school building. I glared at Cat but saw Andre shake his head at her. Cat's smile faded when she saw Andre's hint.

"Oh…I'm sorry Beck." Cat said softly.  
"Look, I dumped Jade. I don't care what she does." I hissed. Silence fell upon the table. I'm fine. I don't care if Jade is going around kissing other people. So what if she and Adam are together? And so what if he's the most talented senior, I still don't care.

At the moment the bell rang. I didn't even throw away my trash; I just grabbed my bag and went to improv class. I was the first one there. I sighed sitting in my usual seat. I heard Sikowitz talking to his students behind the door. I saw three figures.

"So remember, we have to get this right! This play must be perfect!" Sikowitz said.

The two other figures nodded and left. I sighed. Jade and me were always lead roles in plays. And then Tori came along…she took Jade out of her spot. And Jade didn't like that.

She hates Tori yet I have no clue why. Jade would always think I would leave her for Tori. And no matter how much I told her I loved her, Jade wouldn't listen. She drove me crazy with all her jealousy until I had enough. Until I said "it's over Jade. We're over." And then she slapped me and walked away.

I still feel like crap for hurting her. Oh that's right, I didn't because if I did, she wouldn't be kissing other guys after only a day!

I snapped out of my thoughts when a sweet vanilla smell came to me. It smelled so delicious. I looked around me. That smell it came from…Jade. I forgot she loves vanilla. I stared at her, she was sitting right next to me. Why? I don't know…but it looks like all the other seats are taken. She came in late like usual and no more seats I guess. But I must have stared to long because she looked at me.

"Take a picture it last longer." She said angrily. I ignored her comment and paid attention to the rest of the class. I prayed that this class would end soon. And looks like God was on my side because class ended shortly after.

I headed out the door behind Jade.

"Hey beautiful." Adams said, what is he a stalker? He waited for her to come out of the class. I glared at them.

"Can we help you?" He said to me. I raised an eyebrow and huffed.

"Just looking at how pathetic you are." I replied. He looked surprised and stepped towards me but Jade caught his arm and dragged him away. Why is she messing with me?

I cleared my thoughts away and went to my math class. Luckily, it was a Jade free class.

And even though I was still mad at her, I couldn't stop thinking about her…she's driving me insane. I can't forget her smell…her looks…her talented singing. I remember when it was my birthday she sang for me. She hates singing for the joy of it, she only likes it in plays.

Remembering her made me smile but I shook my head.

"Mr. Frieman, may I go to the bathroom?" I asked in the middle of class.

"Yes but hurry back." He replied. I nodded and ran out the door.

As I walked through the empty hallways I saw Jade and Adam…again. And just in time to see him kiss her. I growled and just stood there. They were right in front of the water fountain, which was where I wanted to go. But he left soon so I walked towards her.

She looked at me.

"Stalker much?" She said. I looked at her and shook my head.

"I can't help it if you're everywhere with you're stupid boyfriend."

"Jealous are we?" She smirked and I glared at her.  
"Jealous of whom? A stupid senior…or a slut like you?" I snapped. She didn't say anything. We stood there in shock. I didn't mean to say that! What's wrong with me? I watched as her beautiful eyes grew tears in them.

"J-Jade! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." I told her. She shook her head , tears flowing out of her face.  
"You're an idiot Beck. And he's not my boyfriend!" She yelled at me. Not her boyfriend? What is she saying?

"Oh please, don't pull that crap on me. You've been showing off you're boyfriend all day."

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Oh yeah? Then why did you kiss him at lunch? Huh? Why are you all close to him them?" I shouted. Her tears were on hold.

"We are in a play together smart ass! At lunch we were rehearsing! In the play it says our characters kiss so that's what happened!" She yelled at me. She took out a packet out of her bag and threw it at me.

"It's a play! If he seemed too friendly to you, it's because he's not a jackass like you!" She shouted and them she left.

She ran away from me. I felt pathetic. I felt stupid. A play… so they were the figures I saw earlier. They were the ones with Sikowitz. And I called her a slut. What the hell is wrong with me?

And that's when it hit me. I can't get over her because I still love her. I am still in love with her. But I blew it, I screwed up. I have to talk to her. I have to tell her I love her. She hates me but I can't live without her.

Without thinking I ran out of the school to where Jade had ran. I looked in all directions when I saw her. I ran to her, I'm faster than her. One time Jade kept saying how she could beat me in a race, so we had one. I out ran her. And she lost the bet so she had to let me do anything I wanted to do to her. I went easy on her. I just kissed her.

Looking back at her I was close to her.

"Jade!" I shouted but she didn't stop. She'll get tired eventually. She ran to a park, that same park where we use to play when we were little. She fell not watching her step. I sped up and fell next to her.

"You ok?"

"GO to hell!" She exclaimed at me, her tears were dried up. But I knew she was hurting.

"Jade, please I'm so sorry! I'm a bastard I know!"  
"Leave me alone! I **hate **you!" She yelled. My heart sank.

"But I love you." I said.

"Stop lying! If you loved me then you wouldn't have dumped me! Or called me a slut!"

"I know, I-I'm just an idiot that does everything wrong!"

"Just go away Beck." Her voice softened. She wasn't yelling at me. SHe was just hurt. Tears fell from her face as she stood up.

"I'm not leaving." I told her standing up. We were so close but I could feel the distant between us.

"Than I will…" She spoke. She turned away from me and left. I stood there alone in the park. A few people stopped and starred but I didn't care. I'm pathetic. I'm…I can't believe I just let the love of my life leave…but I won't give up. I'm getting her back even if I have to fight for years. I'm not giving up.

AN_ OK I'm done! Please Review!


	2. Letter

Disclaimer- I do not own Victorious

AN- ok the next chapters are going to be little drabbles of the different ways Beck tries to get Jade back. So enjoy! And review please!

After what happened yesterday, I can't stop feeling like crap. How could it be that I called her a slut? I can't forgive myself for that. I made her cry, I feel like shit. But I won't let her go that easily. I won't stop till I prove to her that I'm sorry. I won't give up…not just yet. She has my heart and she can do what ever she wants to do to it but she will never get it to stop loving her.

I'm driving to school earlier than usual. Why? Because I have a plan that will show her how sorry I am. I wrote her a letter and I'm going to slip it in her locker. So when she opens her locker, my letter would be the first thing she sees. It will prove that I love her. It will make her give me another chance.

I park in the parking lot and run to the school building avoiding the crowd starring at me. They must have heard what happened. But I don't care what they say.

I stand in front of Jade's locker. I look around before pulling the letter out of my pocket and I slip it in. I smile with triumph. Now to go buy her coffee. When she takes me back, I want to give her the one thing she loves the most. Coffee.

I buy her coffee and I stand 10 feet away from her locker. I'll wait here until she arrives.

"Beck?" A voice scares me. I turn around to see who it is.

"Hey Tori." I say looking around for signs of Jade coming.

"I heard what you did to Jade. How could you do that to her? I thought you were sweet!" Tori says. I sigh.

"Look, I screwed up ok? But no worries, I'm going to make it all better. You'll see." I tell her.

"Really? Well how? I mean I know I'm not close friends with Jade but I can tell that anyone who makes her cry, she will never forgive."

"Look, I'm sort of in the middle of getting her back. So can you…leave please?" I beg. Tori raises an eyebrow and walks away. I didn't mean to be rude but I need to see where Jade is. As I turn back to Jade's locker, I spot her walking to it. I smile. I watch as she opens her locker and reaches for my letter.

Jade's POV

I walked to school today and I'm not in a good mood. I am still extremely mad at Beck. I hope he doesn't come near me or else he's a dead man. I hate him! How could he have said that to me? Does he even feel remorse for saying that?

Ugh my legs are killing me! Beck usually drives me to school but since we broke up I am walking. I need to get my car back. My dad took it away because I was grounded. But I'm sure he'll give it back any day now.

I walk into the school, finally I'm here, and I go to my locker. And as I open it, I see a piece of paper folded up. Curious, I decide to read it. It's probably Adam wanting me to meet him somewhere to rehearse. But no, it's not him. Its that idiot named Beck. I read the letter.

_Dear Jade,_

_Babe I'm so sorry for what I did and said. I didn't mean to. I was just doing it without thinking and you don't know how much I wanted to die when I saw you cry. I love you; I want you to know that. I just want it to be like old times, where you and I were together. I need you Jade. And I know you need me too. And you're right, I am an idiot. I should have known how you felt when I kissed Tori. It was the same feeling I got when I say you kiss Adam. I guess seeing you with another guy that isn't me, drives me insane. I love you. You have to take me back. I know you're lost because I am too. I need you and you need me. So please take me back, I love you._

_-Beck. _

I almost laughed at this. Really? A card. What the hell man? I am not that cliché. I won't go running to him because he wrote me a letter. And I HAVE to take him back? No I don't have to if I don't want to. And I NEED him? No I do not need anyone! And I'm lost? That makes me want to kill him even more! I am not lost, I know exactly where I stand and that is far from him. I can't believe he wrote this crap.

"Jade?" I heard that same voice I wanted to kill. I look up from the letter and of course there is Mr. Beck Oliver.

"What do you want?" I hiss.

"I saw you smile at the letter."  
"Yes I smiled because its stupid. And so are you Beck. I am not nor will I ever take you back. Get over your self." I tell him. There is no way I'm taking this jerk back,

"But…I don't get it Jade. I made a mistake I said I'm sorry!"

"Just because you apologize doesn't mean you're forgiven." I yell. He looks down.

"I brought you some coffee." He says. Is he for real? Coffee! He thinks that will work?

I glare at him, take the ice coffee and pour it on his shirt. I smile.

"Bye Beck." I say walking away.

You broke my heart Beck. If you want me, I'm going to make you chase me. 


End file.
